


第二次-28

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-28

在碩珉的護送下知恩來到了上次紀侒樺帶她來的那間餐廳，碩珉替知恩開門，小心地攙扶她下車

「小姐，你的腳還沒好，怎麼還穿高跟鞋?」

「沒事，我事情辦完就拖掉了，不用扶我了，這樣沒氣勢」

碩珉一向知道知恩最怕別人議論的眼光，也沒再堅持，讓知恩自己走入餐廳

雖然知恩盡可能地掩飾疼痛，明顯放慢的步伐，和有些不順的抬步，還是讓紀侒樺發現知恩的腳受傷了

知恩一入座就趕緊關心起傷勢

「腳怎麼了，看你走得有些不方便」

「走路時不小心拐了一下」

「怎麼這麼不小心，我認識一個醫生，我讓他給你看看吧」

「不用了已經好得差不多了」

知恩堅決地拒絕紀侒樺的提議，她只想趕快把正事談一談

「我找你是有點事需要你幫忙」

紀侒樺高興極了，他以為知恩總算是願意接近他一點了

「什麼是?儘管說，我一定幫你」

知恩也不矯情，直接提出要求

「我像跟你借些錢」

「借錢?不是吧尹氏跟我們紀家比可是有錢多了，你怎麼會跟我借錢呢」

紀侒樺不可置信，知恩竟然會跟自己要錢，又突然想到上回慶生會知恩的卡就不能用了

「難道是李知勳又刁難你了?」

知恩借錢是為了要堵住那些用照片威脅她們母女的人的口，跟知勳沒什麼關係，但為了趕快借到錢又不想全部說出全部的事情，索性沒又否認

「一句話借不借?」

「不是，我總要知道究竟發生什麼事吧，我也好跟家裡交代，不然出了什麼事我也脫不了什麼關係的......」

知恩不耐煩地打斷

「我本來就不該跟你借，不能就算了，我先走了」

說罷便拎起自己的包包，快步地走出餐廳，全然不顧自身的腳傷，任由紀侒樺叫喚

知恩其實說出要借錢的同時就後悔了，他真的不喜歡紀侒樺甚至可以說是討厭，不想跟他有太多糾纏

紀侒樺跟著知恩的身後追出來，卻攔也攔不住，而知恩一出餐廳門就因為腳踝劇烈的疼痛險些跌倒，還好等在外頭的碩珉一個箭步給扶住了

「小姐沒事吧」

「很痛」

「叫你逞強，靠著我慢慢走」

碩珉礙於正在大庭廣眾之下，沒有像上次一樣直接一把抱起知恩，只是小心地扶著知恩的腰，帶她慢慢走向車子

兩人沒有意識到的是，知恩不會輕易說出自己的病痛，更不會隨意讓人扶著自己的腰

但這些都被追出來的紀侒樺看在眼裡，把他身旁的保鑣兼親信叫來

「幫我查知恩最近都發生了什麼事，還有她身邊的司機」

「司機?」

「算了，一個司機而已知恩不至於看上他，查知恩的事就好」

(.........分隔線.........)

深夜時分，近日天氣不穩定，每到晚上總會下幾場雷陣雨，今晚也不例外

照理說大家都不會在這傾盆大雨時走出門，就算戴上傘也會半濕，勝哲的店外頭卻站著連傘也沒帶，仰著頭任由大雨淋濕自身的人

凈漢起夜上廁所，偶然間發現知勳的房門沒關緊，往裡頭一看人竟不再床上，屋子裡找了一圈也沒找著，不免開始擔心起一個病人半夜不見蹤影，外頭還下著大雨，趕緊下樓看果不其然知勳就站在落地窗外

撐起傘也不管身上睡衣太過單薄衝出去想要把知勳帶進來

「知勳吶，進來吧這樣下去會感冒的」

「哥，你就別管我了」

知勳不僅不聽勸，還張開雙手更大範圍的接受雨的洗禮，凈漢看著氣不打一處來，用力把知勳拉到屋簷下，一拳往他臉上打

「李知勳你夠了沒有！我可以容忍你虐自己一次，不代表會任由你一而再再而三的傷害自己，給我進屋！」

「怎麼回事，在外面還打起來了，快快進來」勝哲突然出先把凈漢拉進來，把跌在地上的知勳扶起「知勳也是快進來」

勝哲把兩人趕上樓，凈漢讓琳了很久的知勳先去沖熱水澡，勝哲拿了乾衣服讓凈漢換下身上半濕的衣服再給他泡了熱可可怯怯寒

「給，趁熱喝」

「謝謝」

冷的瑟瑟發抖的凈漢感謝地接下，鑽進剛坐下勝哲的懷裡

「我剛剛想說你怎麼上個廁所這麼久，下去一看嚇我一大跳，知勳在怎麼跨張你怎忍心就這樣打下去，你看你自己的手都受傷了」

凈漢聽了失笑

「你到底是心疼知勳還是心疼我啊」

看凈漢都能抓語病嘲笑自己，看來是平復的差不多了，勝哲稍稍放下了心

「都心疼行吧」

這時浴室傳來開門聲

「哥我好了」

「坐下」

凈漢收起嘻笑的臉，坐正嚴肅的說

「哥你先沖個熱水吧」

「我說坐下」

知勳這才聽話的坐下

「拐彎抹角的話我就不說了，我知道你有些糾結跟害怕，所以你不想讓順榮知道真相，但是我不知道你到底糾結的是什麼，害怕的是什麼，雖然我想知道不過我不會問，因為即使我不知道也不會影響我們的關係，但順榮不同，這件事深深影響你們的感情，你回來後始終避著他，也是因為這件事，讓知恩挑撥成功的也是這件事，順榮對這件事卻全然不知，你覺得他能不及嗎」

知勳越聽頭低的越低，一時之間無言以對

「知勳你要想清楚，到底是要死撐著不說，讓你們的感情越磨越淡，還是要鼓起勇氣說清楚，或許不會如你想像害怕的那樣，開心也是一天，傷心也是一天，還有這件事不能是你傷害自己的原因，若有下次你就沒有我這哥哥」

凈漢說了重話就是希望知勳能夠好好愛自己，認真聽自己的心聲

「去睡吧」

知勳一言不發的走回房間，凈漢的話種種敲擊著他的心

隔天一早，知勳被陽光吵醒，走出門外看見勝哲正準備著早餐

「哥，凈漢哥呢」

「人不太舒服，還在睡，我得下去開店了，等等你叫醒他，讓他吃點東西然後吃藥，我得下去準備開店了」

知勳這才想起凈漢哥才是那個體弱多病的人，是自己昨晚的任性讓他生病了

三口並兩口的把早餐吃完，端了凈漢的那份給他送去

一進房間就看到凈漢哥臉色蒼白地躺在床上

「哥，醒醒吃點東西吧」

凈漢緩緩地睜開眼，一看見知勳就展現微微的笑容，讓知勳看了更加愧疚

「哥，對不起」

「沒什麼好對不起的」

凈漢坐起身拿起勝哲準備的早餐

「哥我保證我會認真地想清楚，我愛權順榮，我不想要感情被磨淡」

「願意想就好」

「哥你喉嚨一定不舒服，我取給你拿買冰冰涼涼草莓口味的優格好不好」

凈漢伸手揉揉知勳的頭

「我們知勳真可愛」

知勳久違的露出靦腆地笑容


End file.
